


Feels like Home

by bennys_cologne, Lanceless



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: But then again it´s Powers so..., Drunk Sex, I call them "Hammer of Justice", Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Slash, Swearing, i have so many feelings for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plays around ep 9, Emile drives a drunk Harley home, they cuddle together and comfort each other, in more ways than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote something in a long time and I´ve fallen in love with these two, plus I'm not a native speaker, so please don't be to hard on me. Also, I call this Pairing "Hammer of Justice"...  
> If anyone is interested in writing me, my Tumblr is "Kingsmankaiju"come by and talk to me about Powers if you like...

They drove in complete silence, Los Angeles bright city lights reflecting in their, already tired eyes. Harley was slumped in the passenger’s seat. Emile had tried to warn him to not drink _too much_ of the cheap alcohol they just had but, of course the stubborn man wouldn´t listen to him. Emile shot him a worried glare now and then, hoping that the other man wouldn´t vomit into his car. He actually looked quite pale, Emile thought to himself, not sure if it was the alcohol they just drank or maybe the sheer thought of `Black Swan` that was haunting Harley´s dreams, and the sheer thought of it filling his days with sheer terror. Emile slowed down and parked the car outside Harley´s place. He opened the car door and got out.

The cold air sended shivers down his spine and he scolded himself for forgetting to bring his jacket. Harley didn´t moved out of his seat. He was still sitting in the car, head resting against the cold window, his glassy eyes looking at a spot somewhere down the road. The brunette man sighed and slowly opened the door. “C´mon Harley, get up, we need to get you to bed.” He encouraged the smaller man while trying not to yell at him for being so stupid. It took some time, but finally they were on their way inside. Emile opened the front door while searching for a light switch. Finally, the brunette found one, pressing it. Harley groaned softly as the sudden brightness collided with his eyes. They both were tired and didn´t bothered to switch on any other lights, just stumbled into the dark, trying to find the bedroom. Emile noticed that Harley´s limp had grown stronger as the evening continued. He offered his arm to the dark blond man. Harley waived at him. “Nah, `M fine.” He slurred with a faint smile. Emile watched him limp to the bedroom, sceptical if he would make it without falling on the ground.

Finally inside, Emile carefully removed Harley´s clothes. The smaller man looked at him with glassy blue eyes and smiled tiredly. “Please stay.” He whispered voice going dark. Emile nodded in agreement. His kid’s weren´t home anyway.

“Of course, there´s no place I´d rather be.”

He too removed his clothes until he was only in his boxers and folded them neatly over a chair before he slipped under the heavy, emerald coloured sheets. It didn´t took him long to find Harley´s warm body buried into the comfortable warmth. They shared a few quick kisses together, giggling like Schoolboys. Emile smiled against Harley’s warm skin, when he felt a hand explore his upper body. “Were both drunk.” He reminded the other man. “`Don´t care.” Haley murmured in between kisses. His hand fund Emile´s nipple, his thumb slowly drawing circles around the already hardening bud. Emile moaned and buried his head deeper in the pillow. “Harley-...fuck...” He sweard, while Harley crawled slowly down his body, and under the waist band of his black boxer´s, pulling them off.

Emile could already feel his member filling with blood, when the smaller man eagerly gave him a light squeeze.

_“Fuck...”_

Harley continued to stroke him with long, slow strokes, cupping his balls with the other hand, massaging them. Emile shivered at the sudden coldness of the prosthesis. Carefully Harley removed his own boxers and threw them away heedless. The brunette’s hips jerked forward and collided with Harley’s, now free, erection. Both men moaned in unison. Emile knew he wouldn´t last long. The hand around the brunettes cook speed up and Emile had to close his eyes, feeling his orgasm already building inside of him. “Harley, I’m close.” He confessed. The dark blond man groaned, while spreading precum over the tip of his lovers staining erection. “Yes. Come on; come for me,-...” He moaned while humping frantic against Emile´s leg.

Emile came with a soft moan and a shuddering breath. His Body went limp underneath his smaller lover. “Shit!” Harley babbled. “Shit, shit, shit!”He grunted and took his hand to finish himself off. Emile pulled their lips together into a forcefully kiss, feeling the other man coming in his own hands, some drops falling on Emile´s skin.

They lay in silence for a while, still panting heavily. Emile felt a hand slowly stroking his hair. He yawned softly feeling utterly satisfied.

Harley curled himself up next to him, his head still on the taller one´s chest, slowly drawing patterns on his ribcage. “G´d night Emile.” Harley muttered against his lovers chest. “Night.” Emile replied tiredly. He could already feel himself drifting into a peaceful slumber, trying to forget about the mess in their lives...


End file.
